


Together We're Warm

by Johnlocked221b



Series: Reed900 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family Issues, First Christmas, Fluff and Humor, Gavin Reed Backstory, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin Reed-centric, Gen Z Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, It's just Nines being a little bossy, Just my excuse to write some fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Explicit Sex, Probably far from accurate to an actual adult snow day but let's pretend together, Sleepy Cuddles, Snowed In, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Upgraded Connor | RK900 and Gavin Reed Live Together, holiday fluff, obligatory christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked221b/pseuds/Johnlocked221b
Summary: Gavin and Nines are snowed in. That's it, that's the story.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Reed900 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562323
Comments: 25
Kudos: 150





	Together We're Warm

“Now looking at our hourly forecast, it looks like the Detroit area is going to be hit with scattered snow flurries at about three in the morning and those are going to stretch out until noon tomorrow. We do have word that salt trucks will be sent out to clear the main roads and streets despite the shortage, but these flurries could still potentially make your morning commute difficult. Please, drive slow and drive safe. John, back to you in the – ”

Nines pushed the sleeves of his white cableknit sweater up to his elbows in order to retrieve his mug of warm thirium from the microwave. Heading back into the main room – what Gavin liked to call the “living” room – Nines was surprised to find that Gavin had already dozed off, slumped down with his glasses sliding slightly down his nose. Bowie lay, sleeping, in his lap while Freddie curled up on the back of the sofa over Gavin’s head, also asleep. A tiny “mew” from Nines’ feet told him that Elton wanted to know what he was bringing back from the kitchen and he gently held the mug down for him to take a sniff. After deciding that he didn’t want it, the large white feline curled up at Gavin’s side instead and settled in with a deep breath. Even Reed, Nines’ curly-haired, brown kitten was curled up with his sleeping partner, illuminated only by the blue glow of the television. Nines’ lips curled up before taking a sip and sitting in his designated armchair.

Nines interfaced with the television to turn the volume down and watched the Channel 16 news absentmindedly until he finished his thirium drink. Nines allowed Gavin to snooze for a little while longer as he quietly gathered the pizza box and empty beer bottles from the coffee table, taking them to the recycle. Gavin liked to tell him that he didn’t need to be his housekeeper, but Nines didn’t mind, and he preferred a clean and tidy environment – Gavin certainly couldn’t be trusted to keep it that way on his own. He was a busy man.

After doing a bit more tidying up around the kitchen, washing the dishes in the sink – along with his mug – and pouring Gavin a glass of water, he shut off the kitchen light and padded over to gently shake his partner awake.

“Gavin?” He called as softly as he could. Gavin was known to startle awake and even drew his gun on Nines a few times before he felt safe with Nines around and agreed to stop sleeping with it under his pillow.

Nines leaned down, over the back of the sofa, and kissed his partner’s temple, right where an LED would be spinning if he had one, soft, un-gelled hair tickling his nose. “Gavin,” he whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder and gently stroking it with his thumb.

“Mm,” Gavin whined softly, green eyes fluttering open and then squinting at the light of the television. “What?”

“It’s 12:24, Gavin. You should go to bed.” Nines said softly and drug his hand through Freddie’s soft fur. “I’ve already got your water for your medication.”

“Mm,” Gavin agreed and then turned his head to kiss the back of Nines’ hand. “Always takin’ care’a me.”

“Of course.” Nines nodded and kissed the top of his head, interfacing with the television again to turn it off. “I’m afraid I can’t carry you while also holding the water.”

Gavin let out another whine but sat up and stretched, arms above his head and his old t-shirt riding up his stomach a bit. The cats all seemed to mimic him at the same time. “Time’sit?”

Nines smiled at the soft display of his human rubbing at his eyes under his glasses and read the time again. “It’s 12:25. In order to have gotten a full night’s rest, you should have gone to bed two hours ago.”

“Fuck that.” Gavin yawned, standing and scratching the skin of his tummy, drawing Nines’ eyes to that spot. “I’m not a child.”

“So you keep insisting.” Nines deadpanned. “Hold onto my arm if you must.”

Gavin did so and together, they walked back to his room. It was small and just barely fit a full bed with only about two feet on either side. Opposite the bed sat an old dresser and hanging from the closet to its left was a sizable, sun-faded rainbow-striped flag. The walls were bare save for a photo of Freddie and Elton as kittens and a full-length mirror. This was why Gavin was a Detective and not an interior decorator.

Gavin face-planted into his mattress before Nines could warn him about his glasses and then groaned, rolling over and holding the bridge of his nose. Well, it wasn’t a mystery of where that scar came from. Though Gavin would have people believe that it was through more…”badass” means.

“You are a chaotic mess, Detective Reed.” Nines commented, placing the glass of water on the side table and plucking his glasses from his face. He placed them in their proper case and then grabbed the bottle of prescription Xanax, pouring one out into his palm and then turning to Gavin. “Please sit up.”

Gavin whined again like a petulant child, doing as Nines said. He was far less defiant when he was sleepy. “Nose hurts.”

“Can’t imagine why.” Nines quipped. “If you take your medication and drink all of your water, I’ll make it feel better.”

“You can do that?” Gavin asked, taking the pill from Nines’ palm and the water from the table. He swallowed the pill dry and then gulped down the water as Nines nodded in approval.

When the glass was empty, Nines took it from him and leaned over to kiss the red mark on Gavin’s nose. Gavin turned pink at the gesture and began stripping down to his boxers. Maybe the kiss was a good placebo, but he swore that his nose felt better already. As he pulled on a pair of warm flannel pants, Nines exited the room. Gavin could hear him messing around in the bathroom, likely preparing his toothbrush and making sure his contacts were in their solution.

When Gavin was finished dressing, Nines lingered in the doorway. “Your toothbrush is ready, Gavin. Would you like another glass of water?”

“No, ‘m good.” Gavin sighed and stood. As he passed Nines to go to the bathroom, he kissed the android’s cheek. “You planning on charging up tonight or are you staying with me?”

Sleep was…confusing. Humans needed it, of course, but androids were only capable of going into stasis and conserving energy. However, Gavin preferred that he do that while lying beside him, rather than sitting at the end of the bed. He said that was “creepy” and called Nines his “sleep paralysis demon” for a week after he woke up to it the first time.

“I topped up last night so I’ll be okay for a while.” Nines hummed from his chassis. He slid an arm around Gavin’s waist, squeezing gently, and then allowed him to pass.

Nines, being unable to feel uncomfortable in the cold air, stripped down to his standard, black cotton boxer briefs and pulled back the blankets on Gavin’s bed. He’d changed the sheets that morning after their more…nefarious activities the night before, so they were fresh, clean, and so tight Connor could flip his coin off of them. Nines slightly increased his internal temperature to accommodate Gavin’s comfort and then fluffed the pillows.

Gavin walked in as he was doing so and whistled softly. “Now that’s _exactly_ what I like to see.”

“You can’t see anything. You don’t have your contacts in or your glasses on.” Nines pointed out, not bothering to face him.

“I don’t need 20/20 vision to know you’ve got a sweet ass, baby.” Gavin purred and pat it as he circled the bed. If Nines could have blushed, he’d be a bright pink. But he couldn’t, so he came off as if Gavin’s love tap and pet name didn’t affect him.

**Internal Temperature: ^99** **°** **F**

“Do you feel as if you need your back-supportive pillow tonight?” Nines asked simply and Gavin shook his head.

“I’m still feeling pretty relaxed from that massage you gave me a couple nights ago.” He sat on the bed, on the side furthest from the door, and then swung his legs up to lie down. “God I miss the days when my back didn’t hurt.”

Nines’ lips quirked up slightly, pleased that he could provide relief to his partner that way. “If you find yourself tense, again, don’t hesitate to ask for another. I know you don’t like to ask for help but that’s partially what I’m here for.” He lay beside Gavin and pulled the blankets up over their bodies, humming when the human curled up against his side and kissed his shoulder.

“Partially, hmm?” Gavin smirked against Nines’ skin. “What’s the other part? Suckin’ dick so good you make me black out?”

“That is…another, more positive function of our relationship, yes.” Nines teased and kissed his forehead.

After the lights were turned off and they were bathed in darkness, save the calm and steady blue of Nines’ LED, Gavin leaned up to hold the opposite side of Nines’ face and kiss at his jaw and then his lips. He was always so warm. So alive.

“Night, fuckface.” Gavin smirked and tucked his smaller form comfortably against Nines’.

Nines nearly snorted, but stroked the skin of Gavin’s back regardless. “Sweet dreams, dickbag.”

There was a couple seconds of silence before Nines could hear Gavin giggle and it was so cute that Nines had to kiss his temple.

A few moments more, and Gavin’s breath evened out. Nines slipped into stasis with Gavin draped over him.

***

Gavin groaned as he woke up to the sound of a blaring alarm, regretting the fact that he hadn’t taken Nines’ advice to go to bed at a reasonable hour. But Gavin was a night owl and he enjoyed his evenings with his boyfriend and cat family. Why cut them short?

Gavin had migrated to the edge of the bed, sprawled out on his stomach with his arms under the pillow and a cat between his knees, another between himself and Nines, another at their feet, and the little brown kitten curled up on Nines’ chest. After he smashed the snooze button, Gavin lay back down and blinked lazily at the side of Nines’ face, smiling to himself. The android was still in the same position he’d gone to bed in, LED blue and gently pulsing, hair still fucking perfect. He really was a beautiful creation. Thank Kamski or…RA9 or Markus or who the fuck ever the androids worshipped. Gavin had a sexy ass boyfriend.

After a few moments of staring, Nines peeked one gray eye open and then looked over at Gavin. “Are you getting up?” Goddamn his ability to make his voice sound rough and morning-strained. It was wreaking havoc on Gavin’s lower body, making him feel like a teenager again.

“Gimme a minute.” Gavin sighed, closing his eyes and burrowing into the warmth of the blankets. He wasn’t ready to face the cold air.

Nines smiled softly and – after placing the kitten down beside Bowie – turned onto his side to push Gavin’s hair away from his face and kiss between his brows. “I’ll start your shower.”

Gavin grunted softly and curled an arm around him instead. “Mmmnooo just five more minutes.”

Nines tsked but obliged him, sliding a hand up and down his back. While Gavin rested, he decided to check the weather and traffic conditions.

“ – a Level 2 snow emergency issued for the Detroit area. Again, please do not go out unless it is an emergency. The blizzards have not stopped and road conditions are extremely dangerous. This is Channel 16, bringing you the latest in weather and news. Here’s that update on the crash on Highway– “

The alarm sounded again and Nines reached over Gavin to shut it off before requesting communication with Connor.

**RK900 >> RK800**

**Establishing connection …**

**Connection established**

_Good morning, Nines!_

**Good morning, Connor. Has Captain Fowler contacted you about coming in today? I noticed there was a Level 2 Snow Emergency issued for Detroit.**

_Oh! Yes, actually, he called Hank 32 minutes ago. He said that it isn’t necessary that we come in today. I assume it’s the same for you?_

**We haven’t checked yet.** Nines picked up Gavin’s phone and checked the messages there, finding two missed calls from Captain Fowler. **He called Gavin’s phone. I’m going to call him back. Thank you, Connor.**

_You’re welcome! Have fun in the snow today! If we decide to go sledding or something, I’ll be in contact. I may take Sumo out back anyway. Hank isn’t a fan of driving on icy roads for understandable reasons._

**Have fun, Connor.**

**RK900 >> RK800**

**Connection Ended**

After ending the connection with the other android, Nines dialed Captain Fowler and waited for the phone to ring.

“Yellow.” Fowler answered and Nines tilted his head slightly in confusion.

“Green?”

“What the fuck, Nines? What do you want?” Fowler sounded impatient.

“I was just calling you back, Captain. I apologize for –“

“It’s fine,” The human sighed, “just go back to bed or whatever androids do. You’re not coming in today. You’re detectives and I think it’s too snowy for even the murderers.”

“I’m still in bed.” Nines told him, “With Detective Reed.”

“Sheesh, you and Connor both with the too-much-fuckin’-information. Good just, stay home. I’ll see you both on Monday, alright?” Fowler paused.

“Of course, Captain. Thank you for calling.”

He hung up and then set the phone back on Gavin’s side table, curling around his favorite human with a purr that mimicked Bowie’s to an odd degree. “No work today.”

Gavin smiled, eyes still closed, and pressed back against Nines. “Mmm good. Snowed in?”

“Level 2 emergency.” Nines nodded, cold nose against Gavin’s jaw.

“Perfect.” Gavin hummed and burrowed further into the blankets. “Wasn’t gonna leave the bed anyway.”

Nines smirked and kissed the shell of his ear. “I can think of plenty snow-day activities to do in bed.”

“Not with our children on it.” Gavin yawned. “Go feed them and they’ll leave us alone for a bit.”

Nines paused his kisses up Gavin’s neck and glanced at the cats, who were now awake and staring at them expectantly. Groaning, he left Gavin’s side and stood, stretching more out of social programming than a need to relieve his muscles. Gavin peeked at him and bit softly at his bottom lip.

By the time Nines came back into the room and shut the door, Gavin was already back asleep, starfished on the bed. Nines smiled and decided to leave him there for a while, going back out to the kitchen to prepare Gavin’s snow-day peanut-butter and banana pancakes.

Gavin awoke to the sweet smell of maple bacon, his nose dragging him out of bed and into the cold air. Hissing, he pulled Nines’ discarded sweater over his bare torso and shoved his glasses onto his face, padding out in socked feet to the kitchen. His hair was chaotic and he squinted at the bright white of the outside, eyes having to adjust to the harsh brightness of the sun reflecting off of the snow.

Nines was still in his underwear, flipping pancakes and listening to what the kids now called “Millennial rock”. My Chemical Romance’s ‘ _The Black Parade_ ’ floated quietly from the speakers on the counter, covering Gavin’s footsteps – or so he thought – as he made his way over to Nines and looped his arms around him.

“I wanted to eat your ass, not breakfast.” He whined and pressed kisses to the ridges of Nines’ artificial spine. This was another instance that would have made the android blush furiously if he could.

Instead, he just smirked down at his spatula. “You needed the rest. Grumpy Gavin is not a fun Gavin.”

“Mmm shut up, you love it.” Gavin sighed and then leaned against the counter, watching his deliriously hot boyfriend cook for him.

As the pancakes cooked on their raw side, Nines dipped his finger into the peanut-butter and smeared it across Gavin’s bottom lip, humming in approval as the human took it into his mouth and sucked it off slowly.

Nines ended up licking the rest off, heavy-lidded blue eyes keeping Gavin’s until the timer rang and he turned back to the bacon, pulling it off in just the way Gavin liked it.

“You should go sit down. I’ll bring it to you.”

Gavin pouted but did as asked, though not without kissing Nines’ shoulder first.

Soon, Nines brought Gavin’s plate over and set it down in front of him, along with a glass of water. There were four slices of perfect maple bacon and two, medium-sized stacked pancakes, each of them covered in peanut-butter with a layer of banana slices between them and a banana smiley face on top. Gavin stared at it for a moment and then looked up at Nines with a smile. “Just like my mom used to do it.”

Nines simply nodded and sat down across from him, long legs crossed and sipping on another warm mug of thirium as he watched Gavin go in on his breakfast. It wasn’t every day that he got to treat his partner in this way. Usually, they were rushing out the door with time only to grab a granola bar. Nines tried to have Gavin eat a bowl of fruit and oatmeal or something else more substantial at least once a week; his mission being to keep Gavin around for as long as possible. And no, three cups of Death Wish coffee was _not_ considered a balanced breakfast. _Nines_ nearly had a heart attack when he found out that Gavin was doing that to himself.

Gavin finished all four slices of bacon and three quarters of the pancakes before he leaned back with a sigh, pleasantly full. He’d also finished the water, knowing Nines would ask him to drink the rest of it anyway. Gavin rubbed his stomach and glanced out of the window at the snow covered trees. “Don’t think I have the energy to get down and dirty yet. Might need to digest for a minute first.” He burped and then smirked at Nines’ offended look.

“Would you like me to put on a movie?” Nines asked as he stood and gathered Gavin’s dishes.

“Sure. Something I’ve seen a hundred times, though, in case we don’t watch all of it.” He raised his brows slightly and then gave Nines a terrible, double-eyed wink.

Nines’ lips quirked at the sight and he took Gavin’s dishes to the sink, quickly disposing of the waste and washing them off. After placing the plate and cups on the drying rack, Nines stood before the movie shelf, arms crossed and rubbing his chin slightly. Gavin admired him from the sofa. Nines was _so_ tall and his shoulders were wide, waist trim and perfect, legs for miles, skin smooth and yet dotted with random freckles. Gavin liked to kiss them, especially the one marking his hip, just above the waistband of his underwear. He stared at that freckle until Nines turned around and Gavin was able to drag his eyes up Nines’ torso, that long neck, sharp jaw, perfect lips, and finally to his intense, blue-gray eyes. Nines had been speaking and Gavin felt himself blush when he realized he’d stopped to hear Gavin’s answer.

“Uhh…the second one?” He shrugged. “Whatever. Just come love on me.”

Nines gave a little smirk and pulled the Star Trek blu-ray from Gavin’s shelf. These things were ancient now, but Gavin still enjoyed them. After popping the disc into its player, Nines sat down on the sofa beside Gavin and allowed him to lay his head in Nines’ lap. As the movie began, Nines carded his fingers through Gavin’s messy hair and his other was tangled with Gavin’s on his side.

Gavin ended up falling asleep again in Nines’ lap, succumbing to the comfort of having Nines’ fingers in his hair. Nines ended up pulling the blanket down from the back of the couch to cover him and the cats decided to curl up in various spots around them.

It was snowing outside, but together, they were warm.

The movie was rolling credits when Gavin woke up again, lifting his head to look up at Nines and smiling when he saw the android had been watching him.

“You fell asleep almost immediately.” Nines informed him.

Gavin yawned and rubbed at his eye under his glasses, glancing down at the cats lying around them. “Guess so. I wonder how the snow is doing.”

“It hasn’t stopped yet.” Nines gestured to the window. “The emergency is still effective.”

“Mmm.” Gavin hummed and buried his nose in the blanket. “Time is it?”

“11:22am.” Nines answered. “Would you like a shower now?”

“Are you saying I smell bad?” He asked, peeking up at Nines with a single green eye.

“Well you’ve smelled better.” Nines shrugged, smirking when Gavin lightly shoved at him.

“Fucker.” Gavin pouted. “Join me.”

“Mm why should I? You just insulted me.” Nines was teasing now. It was so fucking endearing that Gavin was afraid his heart might explode.

“Fine.” He sat up, determined not to let Nines see his smile. “I’ll just…do _everything_ alone.” Gavin stood and pulled the sweater off, discarding it onto the chair. He did the same with his pants and wriggled his hips a little, glancing back over his shoulder at Nines. “A nice, warm, lonely shower where I’m going to be all naked and _all alone_.”

Nines simply raised a brow at him. “There is nothing sexy about making a mess of the furniture, Gavin.”

“Oh you suck.” Gavin frowned and dropped his hands to his sides. “Just get in there and fuck me.”

Nines stood up and advanced on Gavin, watching as the human’s eyes grew wide and he slightly sunk in on himself at the sudden change in Nines’ demeanor. “Is that an _order,_ Detective Reed, or do you wish to rephrase that request?” Nines drug his lips against Gavin’s neck and then pulled back when the smaller man started panting. “Well?”

“God… _please_. _Please_ get in there and fuck me, Nines? Sir?” His voice quivered slightly and Nines gave him a satisfied smile.

“Better.” He approved, sliding his hands down to gently massage Gavin’s bottom. “It seems we still need to work on your manners.”

“ _Yes_ please, anything you want.” Gavin nodded against his shoulder, gripping Nines’ sides as if he were holding on for dear life. His entire face was a lovely shade of rose and Nines leaned down to kiss the scar on his nose.

“Bathroom, Gavin, now.” The android purred. “I’ll start the shower…unless you’d prefer a warm bath?”

Gavin paused for a moment and blushed even more.

“You want a bath, don’t you?” Nines smiled knowingly. “Don’t be afraid to ask for what you want, Gavin. This is your day off too. As long as you ask nicely, you can have whatever you like.”

“I want a bath.” Gavin nodded. “Please.”

Nines answered with a kiss to his forehead and then spun him around, gently pushing him toward the bathroom.

***

After a long and rather _warm_ bath, Gavin was feeling great. He was clean, shaved, and lotioned and even a bit hungry again. Nines had _a lot_ of energy and Gavin matched it thrust-for-thrust, reaching multiple highs that mellowed out into a content warmth as they relaxed together in new water.

Gavin had pulled on another old and age-softened t-shirt, an outdated FBI hoodie he stole from a former boyfriend, and a pair of gray sweatpants with a pair of mismatched black socks. He didn’t even want to bother with his contacts so he just slid his dark-rimmed glasses back on.

Nines, of course, still looked immaculate in dark jeans and a new, wine-colored sweater. Damn those sweaters. He was a stupid, perfect, sweater-wearing, dumb dork and Gavin loved him way too much.

Gavin’s phone rang as he was applying deodorant and he rushed to pick it up, blinking at the Caller ID. “It’s my mom.”

Nines raised a brow at him but then turned back to the mirror, fixing his hair because _god forbid_ one more strand be out of place.

Gavin answered the phone a bit nervously, sitting on the bed and chewing slightly at his lip. “Hey mom.”

“Gavin, sweetheart!” She cooed and it made him roll his eyes. ”Please tell me you’re coming back to Ohio for Christmas this year? Nana wants to know how many she should cook for.”

Gavin frowned slightly. His family was…less than understanding about certain things. Conservative and traditional, they’d only just started to accept that he was never going to marry a woman and give them grandchildren, and only because he’d skipped Thanksgiving one year because of it. How in the hell would they react to him not only dating a man, but an _android_ man? An android man who was basically his boss? They’d adapted to new technology like a polar bear to Florida summers. What a nightmare.

“Uhh maybe. Is Uncle Tony going to be there?” Tony was the worst of them. He blamed four things for the “fall” of America: a female president, androids, immigrants, and The Gays ™. He was the loudest of the bunch; a bearded good ol’ boy who still fucking wore his battered old MAGA hat. Good Christ.

“Of course, sweetheart. He comes every year.” She said, as if Gavin would _ever_ be happy about that.

Gavin cringed. “Mom – ”

“Just ignore him, sweetie. He’ll leave you alone.” No he fuckin’ wouldn’t. “I’ll tell him to leave you alone.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Alright…can I…bring someone?” Nines glanced over, having been listening to the conversation.

“Oh!” She seemed surprised. “Of course you can bring a friend!”

“Actually he’s my boy – ”

“Sounds great, honey.” She interrupted, “We’d love to meet him.”

Gavin sighed out and rubbed the back of his neck. “We’ll be there. What day?”

“Tony’s coming up from Tennessee on the 20th so if you want the big guest room, you better come early.” She told him.

“Alright. We’ll be there on the 19th.” Gavin sighed out. “See ya, mom. Tell dad I said hi.”

“Great! Merry Christmas, Gavin! Love you!” She cooed.

“Love you too, mom.” He hung up and lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He was not looking forward to an entire week with his family, but hopefully Nines would make it better.

Nines loomed over him from the other side of the bed. “We’re visiting your family?”

“Apparently.” Gavin groaned. “You get to find out why I left.”

Nines smirked. “It can’t be so bad.”

“Oh it is,” Gavin threw an arm over his eyes and sighed out.

“Your mom seems nice.” Nines shrugged and sat beside him.

“She’s just quiet about it. It’s her looks of disappointment that I can’t fucking stand.”

“Disappointment?” Nines frowned. “What has she to be disappointed about? You’re a great detective, you come to work every day, you’ve got your own place, and you don’t have a record. They should be proud.”

“You’d think so.” Gavin sighed, feeling slightly warm. “But apparently I’ll never be forgiven for being caught with a hand down the quarterback’s pants.” He dropped his arm and looked away. “I didn’t even fucking come out to them. I was _thrown_ out. Would have been, literally, if my Uncle Tony had anything to say about it.”

Nines was quiet for a moment, contemplating that.

“I never woulda fucking come out to them if I had the choice.” Gavin’s voice was bitter and angry.

“So…it seems that men who like men…were treated much like androids. Non-human.” Nines’ voice was soft as he went through the long history of LGBT movements and a fight for rights. “Or rather, anyone who wasn’t looking for a strictly male-female romantic relationship.”

“Pretty fuckin’ much.” Gavin nodded, staring angrily at the headboard. “I know I was a dick about androids. I don’t have an excuse for that. It’s not…I should have seen the irony in it. God I’m an idiot.”

Nines hummed softly but took his hand. “You’re learning, which is more than can be said for your family.”

Gavin glanced over at him, eyes soft. He then looked up at their hands. “I don’t care what they say to me, I’m never giving this up. Not for anything.”

Nines smiled softly and delivered another squeeze. Gavin lifted his hand to Nines’ cheek and pulled him down into a slow, soft kiss, made slightly awkward by the angle.

“I’ll make your lunch,” Nines mumbled against his lips and Gavin sighed, smoothing the hair behind his ear with his thumb.

“How many times do I have to tell you that you aren’t my butler? I can make my own lunch.” Gavin told him.

Nines raised a brow, “You’re referring to the stack of frozen pizzas, aren’t you?”

Gavin smirked and nodded. “Of course.”

Nines rolled his eyes, “Those can hardly be called food.”

“Well,” Gavin declared, standing up, “since I’m the only one eating, I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Fair enough,” Nines stood as well, following his partner to the kitchen. Gavin barely had enough time to pull out the pizza and turn on the oven before Nines’ arms looped around his waist and pulled him close. His lips trailed up the side of his neck and Gavin chuckled to himself.

“’m tryin’ to read, dickbag.”

“Mm and I’m trying to kiss you … meatball.” Nines purred, resting his chin on Gavin’s shoulder as he scanned the directions. Gavin snorted and brought a hand up to rest against Nines’ cheek as he did so, enjoying the feeling of Nines’ solid body pressed against his own.

Nines’ eyes settled on the large flakes freezing against the kitchen window, noting that the outside temperature had dropped another three degrees. He felt his mission parameters change once again, glowing like a beacon in the corner of his HUD.

**Mission Update: Keep Gavin Warm**

Now that was a mission he could – and _would_ – accomplish.

**Author's Note:**

> So I understand that this is sinfully late, but I was incredibly sick on and around Christmas and I didn't have the energy to shower, much less write a whole ass fic. Better late than never, I suppose?


End file.
